


Howl

by Cheshyr



Category: Mötley Crüe, The Dirt (2019), The Dirt: Confessions of the World's Most Notorious Rock Band Book - Mötley Crüe & Neil Strauss
Genre: Mostly Fluff, Pining, kinda hurt/comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-21 12:56:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21075251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheshyr/pseuds/Cheshyr
Summary: Nikki’s been acting strange, pulling away from the band, running off on his own. He’s hiding something. And Tommy is too head over heels not to find out what.





	Howl

**Author's Note:**

> yeet

It wasn’t fair that the second Tommy felt like _maybe_ he had a shot with Nikki, the bassist started pulling away.

Not that he’d ever admit it, but Tommy maybe sorta had a tiny crush on Nikki back when he was in London. Who would blame him though, the dude was hot as Hell and Tommy wasn’t blind. Talking to Nikki after that concert had been surreal. It felt like he was floating above his body, watching himself blurt out “I have your poster on my bedroom wall” and leaving his soul helpless to do anything but scream in mortification. He had been fully prepared to return to his date and politely ask her to bash his head in with a napkin dispenser to put him out of his misery. 

But Nikki hadn’t laughed at him. There was a certain hesitance about him- a pause before he said that London was over, before he’d started talking about his new band, before he asked about his drumsticks and how he learned to spin them so smoothly. Before he asked Tommy to join him.

And oh boy if Tommy’s heart was compromised by Nikki’s looks, the first time he heard him laugh was a one-hit K.O.

It was all downhill from there, every smile, every rant about his vision for the band, every arm slung around his shoulders just sent the drummer deeper and deeper into something _way_ past infatuation. And for awhile, it seemed like it might even be possible. The two grew closer, and even as the band expanded and solidified, Nikki and Tommy were always a pair. The Terror Twins. Tommy would seek him out, trotting after him, and he would go along with any crazy scheme, would even smile when Tommy leaned against him. Admittedly though, the drummer was getting impatient, and was trying to figure out how to push things forward more, more, more.

But then, before he got a chance, something happened.

And Tommy didn’t even know _what_.

There was nothing unusual about the night- Motley Crue rehearsed, slowly working their way towards a full set, before catching a show at The Whiskey for some old fashioned “networking” (aka, drinking with the bands). When they had finally left, Mick heading his own way, Nikki split off before they could make it back to their shitty apartment.

“Fuck, I’m outta cigs,” he groaned, “I’m gonna run grab some, I’ll meet you guys at home.” They had waved him off, none of them thinking anything of it. After all, the corner store was only a block away.

When Vince and Tommy reached the apartment, Vince had crashed almost immediately, but Tommy had lingered. He had hoped to maybe hang out with Nikki just a little more, just the two of them. Not because of any ulterior motive or anything. Of course not. If Tommy kept telling himself that he might even start to believe it.

After fifteen minutes, he figured maybe Nikki decided to smoke a few of those cigarettes he got before coming in.

After half an hour, he sat by the window and watched the street.

After an hour, he started pacing the living room, chewing on his fingernails and ignoring the anxious burning behind his eyes.

An hour and a half later, Tommy was ready to burst into Vince’s room and/or call 911. Or both. But luckily, before either of those things could happen, Nikki finally, _finally_, walked through the door. For a moment Tommy didn’t know if he was going to punch the man for worrying him or kiss him for coming back, but then he caught sight of his face, dried blood streaked under his nose and a darkening bruise on his cheek.

"Holy shit, dude, what happened?" He tried to get a closer look, but Nikki shrugged him off, side-stepping around him.

"Just some asshole, it's nothing." 

“‘Nothing’? You said you were going to the corner store and you’ve been gone for like, almost two hours!” It wasn’t nothing. This was Nikki, and Nikki was _everything_.

But the bassist just shrugged, head ducked and bangs hiding his eyes, “It’s fine. Just a little fight. Don’t worry about it.”

Tommy wanted to help- wanted to wipe away the blood, press ice to his cheek. Wanted to kiss his bruised knuckles better. There was an air of Deja Vu to the situation, a chasm like a diner table stretched between them, only this time Nikki is shutting him out and Tommy was too much of a fucking coward to reach across and stop him.

Nikki shuffles into his room, something like embarrassment radiating from him. When the door shuts, Tommy stands in the living room for another ten minutes, trying his best to convince himself it doesn’t matter. Everything will be back to normal tomorrow.

~

Everything is very much not back to normal tomorrow.

~

It wasn’t unusual for Nikki to be the first one awake, but it _was_ unusual for him to be _fucking gone_. Especially after having been missing for a chunk of the night before, and bruised up on top of it, Tommy had figured Nikki would just hang around the apartment during the day. Instead, he found a hastily scrawled note in the kitchen.

_“Went out, be back later. -6”_

Tommy frowned. He knew Nikki didn’t have work or anything today, and usually any “going out” involved the whole Crue. Or, you know. At least Tommy.

Biting his lip, the drummer couldn’t help but worry. This, combined with Nikki’s behavior the night before, was doing nothing to ease his nerves. When Vince finally woke up and wandered out, he only raised an eyebrow at the news.

“Weird. That dude is weird. I’m going back to bed.”

Tommy threw Nikki’s note at Vince’s head.

When Nikki comes home for rehearsal that night, he one again brushes off any attempt to ask where he was. “I was just out,” he said, “Is that a crime? Just play the fucking song.” Mick chuckles and rolls his eyes. Vince grins and flips him off. Tommy tries to smile but it feels more like a cringe. 

They play the song, and then another, and another, and things don’t feel as normal as Tommy hoped.

~

It keeps happening. Nikki leaves each morning, sometimes leaving a note, sometimes just calling out a quick farewell to whoever was awake. On days when he has a shift at the shitty call center he works at part-time, he comes home late- much later than he should, Tommy knows- and continues to evade any questions as to his whereabouts. 

The first time they go out as a group since Nikki’s strange behavior started, he comes with them, and for a few hours everything feels almost right. They drink, and dance badly to the music, and Tommy and Nikki laugh together, and when they put their arms around each others’ shoulders, Tommy maybe holds on just a little tighter than usual.

But then, far too soon, Nikki pulls away.

"Hey, I'm gonna head out."

Tommy frowns, and even Mick and Vince shoot looks of confusion at the bass player. It was nowhere near late enough for any of them to be calling it a night. Feeling a little desperate, Tommy moved towards him again, "Heading home already? I'll come with you-"

Nikki shook his head, "No, I'm... going to a friend's place."

"You have friends other than us?" Vince raised an eyebrow in disbelief. Nikki flipped him off, but he didn’t answer.

"Who?" Tommy asked. _Who’s taking you away from us? From me?_

"You wouldn't know 'em," Nikki shrugged, backing away as he spoke. Shoving his hands in his pockets as he turned to leave, he called over his shoulder, "don't worry about it. I'll see you guys later."

He was gone before they could get another word in.

The rest of the night, Tommy tries to distract himself with his other two friends. With booze, and girls, and coke. But the club feels just a little too empty.

~

Vince and Mick finally start getting suspicious the next day, when Nikki is actually _late_ to rehearsal.

“Now I’ve seen everything,” Mick grumbled. They all joked about how hardcore Nikki could be when it came to Motley Crue- he was determined to make them a hit, and it wasn’t uncommon for one (or all) of them to have to tell him to tone it down a bit, or end practice after it had run past what they planned. So for him to be _late_...

Vince sat next to Mick, splayed out and far too relaxed in Tommy’s opinion, “He’s been a space case for like, over a week now.”

In front of them, Tommy paced back and forth, “Maybe he like, owes money to the mafia or something,” he theorized, “Oh my God, what if he’s being held hostage somewhere?!”

"Pffft, please, Isn't it obvious?" Vince chimed in, cutting off the drummer’s dark train of thought. The blonde leaned forward, grinning deviously, "Nikki's got a _girl~friend~_," he sang the word, wiggling his eyebrows mischievously.

"What? No way. No way!" Tommy responded just a little too fast and a little too loud to be mistaken for anything remotely close to subtle. He could feel his face grow warm as Mick raised an eyebrow knowingly and Vince smirked in something like victory.

"Yes way. He probably met some long-legged beauty on his way home that one night, maybe rescued her from some dick and became her knight in leather pants, and now they're enjoying a torrid love affair,” he threw a hand in the air, the other clutching his heart dramatically.

"Don't be stupid," Tommy tried his best not to pout, "why wouldn't he tell us?"

"Probably to keep this bastard's hands off her," Mick deadpanned as he jerked a thumb at Vince, who winked in response.

“Smart man.”

Scowling, Tommy crossed his arms, “I still think it’s the mob.” His bandmates only laughed at him, exchanging high fives as soon as the drummer turned away.

His theory was disproved fifteen minutes later when Nikki rushed through the front door, “Sorry, sorry, got held up.”

“With what?”

“With _who_?”

Nikki blinked at Tommy and Vince’s simultaneous questions, “Nothing, no one. Why didn’t you guys just start without me? We’re wasting time!” The bassist snapped his fingers, nagging at the others to hustle to their places, ignoring any further attempts at interrogation with a glare and a reminder that they had work to do. 

But all night long, Tommy just couldn’t focus on the music. His head was echoing with Vince’s words, dread and sorrow descending on him like a cloud.

_Nikki’s got a girlfriend._

~

It’s not surprising that Tommy barely gets any sleep that night. He tosses and turns and shoves his face in a pillow to stifle the tears over losing the man he loves to some girl he doesn’t even know. He’s trying to talk himself out of getting drunk at six in the morning when he hears a door open across the hall.

Nikki’s door.

Tommy sits up so fast his neck cracks. Before he can think better of it, before he can even really think about what he’s doing _at all_, he’s stumbling out of bed and throwing on his clothes as quickly and quietly as he can. He hears the front door open and close just as he finishes tying his shoes, and he almost trips over his own feet as he rushes out of his room.

He pauses at the front door, opening it slowly and peeking through the crack. Nikki is a dark silhouette in the dimly lit hallway, like a shadow slipping silently through the cracks. He’s got a beat up backpack slung around his shoulder, his normally wild hair falling loose without any product or hairspray. The second he turns the corner, Tommy exits the apartment and jogs after him. 

Every corner Tommy stops to check that Nikki is a decent distance away before trotting after him. Once they’re outside, he’s careful to duck behind corners and any structure he can find when he feels he might be getting too close. It’s while he’s crouched behind a trash can, staring at the bassist’s back that it fully clicks in his head that he is fucking _stalking_ Nikki fucking Sixx. 

And that’s weird. He _knows_ that’s weird. But at the same time, he just _has_ to know. If he’s going to have his heartbroken, he at least wants to see the person he lost to. Wants to see who Nikki chose, wants to see the person that beat him. He just wants to know for sure.

Afterall, he hasn’t completely discounted his mafia theory yet.

The sky is turning a vibrant orange with the rise of the sun and they’re maybe four blocks from the apartment when Nikki slows down. Tommy frowns when he sees he’s standing at the entrance to a nondescript alleyway. But there is a soft smile on the bassist’s face that sort of makes Tommy want to cry.

Nikki lets out a couple low, short whistles and _oh God_, Tommy thinks, _they have a secret signal! It really is a torrid love affair!_

He can barely hear Nikki’s soft words as he disappears into the alley, “Hey, it’s okay, it’s just me…”

It’s a terrible idea, Tommy knows, but he can’t stop himself from creeping closer. He just wants a glance, a quick look, that’s all. He presses himself against the wall, and as he looks around the corner, he braces himself to get his heart ripped out.

Which means he’s not braced at all for what he actually sees.

Nikki is kneeling on the dirty gravel, dark hair hanging around his face, but a soft breeze giving Tommy a glance of the warm smile on his face. His hands are stretched out, gently stroking the dog in front of him.

It’s some sort of mutt, but if Tommy had to guess it looks like a cross between a lab and a pitbull, fur as black as Nikki’s hair, and a stocky build offset by how skinny it was. There were silvery scars along its side, and its held a misshapen front paw close to its body, but its tail was wagging happily, and it licked at Nikki’s hand as he scratched its ears. Tommy could see Nikki’s mouth moving, but his words were too soft to make anything out. As he watched the dog inch forward, and heard Nikki laugh as it licked at his chin, Tommy felt like he was going to cry for a completely different reason.

But the moment is far too short lived. Because the dog suddenly notices the hidden figure and immediately jumps back, barking and growling, causing Nikki to jump in surprise before snapping his head to the side and locking eyes with Tommy.

Busted.

“Tommy?” Nikki stood to face him, glaring in a way that made Tommy gulp, “What the _fuck_ are you doing here?”

“I…” Oh God, how was he supposed to explain this?

“Did you fucking _follow me_?”

Oh boy. “I- well-...” He swallowed again before choking out, “...Yeah?”

For a moment, the terror twins just stared at each other, the dog still growling from its place huddled in the back of the alley. Finally, Nikki let out a huff of frustration, “Jesus Christ,” he mumbled under his breath. Then he turned away, kneeling back down and holding his hand out again, “Shhh, it’s okay, you’re okay boy, Tommy’s a dumbass but he’s chill.”

And, well, Tommy figures that’s a good sign at least. Nikki still thinks he’s chill. Score.

Looking over his shoulder and narrowing his eyes at the drummer, Nikki jerked his head, “Get over here you weirdo, and try not to be a total spaz.” Eager to get back in Nikki’s good graces, Tommy immediately knelt by his side. “Okay, hold your hand out, _slowly_,” he emphasized. His voice was gentle again, though there was still an edge in his eyes when he glanced at Tommy.

Doing as he was told, Tommy carefully offered his palm to the dog in front of him, who wasn’t snarling anymore, but still growled lowly. Nikki reached into his bag, rummaging around for a minute before pulling out a pack of beef jerky. Almost immediately the growling stopped, and the dog’s ears perked up. Shifting to sit cross-legged, Nikki handed some of the snacks to Tommy before settling back to watch.

“Just give him a minute. Let him come to you,” he mumbled.

Determination filling him, Tommy tried his very best to exude calm, keeping his hand low and open with the jerky cupped in his palm, and smiling encouragingly when the dog started limping towards him slowly.

It takes some time, the dog moving forward and backing away again a few times before he managed to get close enough to sniff at Tommy’s hand. The drummer’s face split into a wide smile when the dog finally took the food from his hand, giggling when he licked at his palm for any remnants.

“Move slowly and pet his side,” Tommy had been so focused on soothing the animal in front of him, he had almost completely forgotten about the entire reason he was here. When he turned, his heart almost stopped at the affectionate look in Nikki’s eyes. Even more so when he realized Nikki was looking at _him_.

Following his instructions, Tommy carefully reached his other hand out until he could stroke the side of the dog’s neck. They stay like that for maybe ten minutes; Tommy petting the dog gently while Nikki occasionally handed him more jerky to help ease the animal’s nervousness.

Eventually though, once he decided Tommy wasn’t a threat, the dog limped over to Nikki. The bassist smiled, scratching his ears and stroking his back when he laid the front of his body in Nikki’s lap.

Tommy allowed himself a few moments to just watch, to see the peace and gentleness in Nikki as he sat with the stray. But eventually he felt the need to speak, “I’m sorry for following you,” he said softly. When Nikki glanced at him, his face was blank, and more words started spilling from him in desperation, “I was just worried, dude. You kept just vanishing on us, and you were acting so weird, I thought maybe-” he cuts himself off, quickly glancing away in case his face betrayed his assumptions, “I was just worried.”

Nikki looked back down at the dog, petting him quietly for a few minutes. When he finally spoke his voice was quiet, "I found him last week, when I was grabbing cigarettes. Saw some bastard try to kick him,” Tommy thought back to that night, the bruises and blood his best friend brought home, and thought of how much rage Nikki must have felt to see someone dare to try to hurt something that couldn’t fight back. Nikki tilted his head as he continued, “Something's up with his front leg, but he's skittish as Hell. He only just started to let me touch him the other day. I've been bringing him food and water and shit.”

There is a pause before Tommy asks the biggest question on his mind, “Why didn’t you tell us?”

He tries to look nonchalant, but Nikki’s shrug is stiff, and when he speaks his voice is tense, “I figured you’d make fun of me.”

“What? No way! We’re not gonna laugh at you for something like this, dude.” It doesn’t even make sense to him, but Nikki only shrugs. He shifts slowly until he’s sitting across from his friend. He wants to say more, wants to reassure him that they’re in this together, that Nikki doesn’t have to be afraid of them, but he just can’t find the words. He settles for reaching out to gently pat the dog’s stomach.

Tommy is still trying to figure out how to break the silent when Nikki breaks it for him. The bassist sighed shakily, bringing a hand up to rub at his forehead before admitting softly, “I don’t know what to do, T-Bone.”

Frowning, Tommy leaned forward to try to look at Nikki’s eyes through his dark curtain of hair, “What do you mean?”

His fingers tapped against his knee rapidly in anxiety, “I _know_ I can’t keep him. We can barely keep the roof over our own heads, let alone take care of a dog that obviously needs a vet. And I don’t want to leave him here, but what if…”

“What?”

Nikki’s voice is soft, and sad, and scared, “What if no one wants him?”

He wants so badly to reassure this man that he loves so much, that Tommy spits out platitudes immediately, “That’s crazy! Who wouldn’t love him? Besides, everyone loves dogs-”

He’s caught off guard when Nikki’s face snaps to his, glaring with fiery eyes, “No, people like _normal_ dogs. They like golden retrievers, and lapdogs, and cute fuckers who wag their tails and roll over and shit like that. No one likes dogs that are beat up and damaged and snap if you move too fast.” His words are heated and angry, and Tommy feels his heart clench a little at the certainty in his voice. This time, he pauses to really think about his next words.

“_You_ do.”

“Yeah, well, I’m a freak, what else is new,” Nikki looked back down, dejectedly reaching into his bag to offer more snacks to the dog in his lap. 

And Tommy decides right then and there that he is going to do everything in his power to make sure Nikki never gets that note of sadness in his voice ever again.

"Hey,” he says firmly, “The world is full of freaks. Motley Crue is nothing _but_ freaks. Someone out there is gonna love the shit out of this guy and give him all the patience and love he deserves. Just like you did for him,” Nikki still looks skeptical, and Tommy comes up with a plan faster than he ever has in his life, "Tell you what, let's get this dude back tonight, and I'll ask my parents to call around and see if anyone will take him. We’ll make it work until we know for sure he’s got a home."

Nikki’s head snaps up, eyes wide with something between hope and wonder, "You'd do that?"

Tommy smiled, "Of course,” his words are soft and sure and certain, “He's worth it."

~

It’s slow going, luring the dog out of the alley and back towards their apartment, especially not that more people are out and about. They take turns, one of them coaxing the animal while the other glares and gets people out of the way. They’re about a block away when Tommy finally asks, "By the way, what's his name?" Nikki looks back at him with a questioning look, and Tommy just grins teasingly, "Come on, I _know_ you named him."

Nikki ducks his head down, trying to hide the embarrassment Tommy can read in his whole body. Finally, he mumbles, "...Moonshine."

When Nikki finally looks back up at Tommy, the drummer is grinning fondly. “It’s perfect.”

~

Moonshine stays with them for three days. When they first arrive, Tommy stayed with him in the hallway while Nikki cornered Vince and threatened him with bodily harm if he scared the dog. Admittedly, it was probably a good idea considering the way the singer is vibrating with excitement when Tommy finally leads the dog inside. With great effort though, Vince stays calm long enough to ease Moonshine’s nerves.

By the time Mick arrives, the three of them are sitting on the floor in a circle with Moonshine in the middle being happily pet by all of them at once.

“You gotta be fucking kidding me.”

Despite his attempts at being gruff, by the end of the night Mick is sitting on the couch with the black dog pressed against his side, scratching his ears with a smile he can’t quite hide.

As much as they all love having him, Tommy keeps his promise and calls his parents that very first day. When he explains the situation, they happily agree to ask around. The next night, they give him the number of two of their friends- some empty nesters who had dealt with high maintenance animals before and would be happy to have a new addition to their family.

He expects Nikki to be sad when he tells him the news, and maybe he is a little, but it’s overshadowed by the sheer relief on his face. Tommy kept his promise. Someone wanted him.

On the third night, the couple come to pick up Moonshine. They meet outside, none of them wanting to subject the older pair to their questionable apartment, and spend about half an hour letting the dog warm up to them before they pack him up. They open the window so Nikki can get a few last kisses from Moonshine, hugging his neck tightly before allowing them to drive away. 

“It’s okay, Nikki. Just write a song about it and then you’ll feel better,” Vince teased gently after the car had disappeared.

The bassist shoved his shoulder, “Oh fuck off,” but he was smiling, if a little sadly, but no one mentioned it as they went back inside. They have a few drinks, clinking glasses in honor of their canine buddy, before Mick heads home and Vince runs off to find a lady to keep him company.

Alone in the apartment, Tommy tries to think of some way to lighten the mood. But before he can do anything, Nikki is stretching out on the couch beside him, dropping his head in Tommy’s lap. The drummer can only pray that his face isn’t as red as it feels, especially when Nikki smiles up at him.

“Hey, thanks for everything, man.”

“I-it was nothing. Seriously,” Tommy stuttered out.

Nikki laughed lightly, “Whatever man. Just…. Thanks.”

Swallowing thickly, the drummer smiled back, “Anytime.”

~

Things ease back to normal after that, the terror twins wreaking havoc again, Nikki throwing himself into the band, and once they start performing, Motley Crue starts tearing up the Sunset. Nikki smiles, and smiles, and smiles, and Tommy keeps falling harder. But he doesn’t mind so much, these days. He loves throwing his arms around Nikki, but there’s something special about when Nikki throws his arms around _him_.

Two months later, Tommy grins as he hangs up the phone. He practically skips into the living room because he is going to see Nikki smile and he can’t _wait_.

“Dude, dude, dude!” the drummer immediately leapt onto the couch, pushing and pulling at Nikki’s shoulder.

The other man smirked, pushing him away playfully, “What? What’s got you so fucking wired? I told Vince we should stop giving you sugar.”

“Oh shut up,” Tommy laughed, “I have a present for you!” Nikki raised an eyebrow in surprise, but before he could question, the younger boy burst out, “We’re gonna visit Moonshine tomorrow!”

There it was. There was that smile Tommy was pretty sure would be the death of him, “Seriously?” Nikki was practically bouncing in his seat and Tommy was so in love.

“Hell yeah! Apparently he got the cast off his leg a few days ago, and Paul and Debra said it’d be cool if we stopped by.”

“Oh man, I gotta buy, like, five bags of jerky.”

Tommy snorted in surprise, “Dude, they’re feeding him I promise.”

“Yeah, but probably only like, prissy rich people dog food. Moonshine needs some _real_ treats.”

Nikki’s joy is infectious, and even Vince laughs when he teases him. The next day, Tommy convinces Nikki to only buy one bag of beef jerky before they hop in the drummer’s beat up car and drive out to the suburbs. It’s a forty-five minute drive filled with blasting music and planning outrageous stage shows and Tommy trying not to crash the car by looking at Nikki too long. 

In the middle of suburbia the two of them stick out like sore thumbs, but none of that matters when Moonshine runs across the neat green lawn to greet them. His coat is shiny and clean, his bones no longer visible, and instead there is a healthy layer of fat and muscle on him. The fur is still growing back on his front leg, a long surgical scar running down the length of it, but his limp is gone as he bounds freely towards them.

Kneeling down, Nikki laughs as the dog jumps up on him, licking his face with his tail wagging frantically, “Hey boy! I missed you too!” Tommy leaned down to join in petting their old friend. Nikki gasped when he caught sight of the tag jingling from the bright red collar around his neck, and he turned to grin at Tommy excitedly, “They kept his name ‘Moonshine’? I figured they’d change it!”

“No way, dude! It just suits him too well!”

They stay for about an hour, two punk rockers rolling around on the front lawn with a happy black dog while the older couple looked on fondly from their porch. When they finally said their goodbyes, they couldn’t even be sad. Moonshine was too happy and healthy for them to be anything but glad for him.

Waving one last time, the couple and their new dog went back inside, leaving the two musicians on the sidewalk. Just as he’s about to get back in the car, Tommy felt Nikki’s hand on his arm, halting him in place.

“Tommy, you’re my ride back, right?”

“Uh, yeah?” he furrowed his brows in confusion at the odd question.

“Promise not to leave me stranded in the suburbs?”

“What the fuck? What are you talking about?” 

“Just promise!” Nikki looked like he was vibrating with a cross between excitement and nervousness. It was the exact same look he got every night right before they went on stage.

“Okay, fine, I promise!”

He had barely gotten the words out when Nikki surged forward and kissed him. 

For a moment he was sure he must be dreaming, but nothing in his imagination comes close to the taste of Nikki’s lips and the feeling of his hands on the sides of his face. It’s wondrous, it’s perfect, it feels like all the time spent leading up to it, all the patience and build up was so so worth it and Tommy can’t resist wrapping his arms around the bassist to pull him even closer. In all the times he’s imagined what it would be like to kiss Nikki, nothing compares to Nikki kissing _him_. 

Neither wants to get back in the car, but eventually they laugh into each others’ mouths and admit that they should maybe stop making out here before they scar some poor middle-class housewife. The drive back takes an hour and a half, because Tommy keeps pulling over to kiss Nikki again and again. 

He’s patient. But not that patient.

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on tumblr @motherfucker-oftheyear


End file.
